A cable/line insertion is an element to be applied separately and is mounted, according to the respective requirements, in a wall opening of the housing wall, which is already present or which has already been provided. The housing wall is a wall, for example, of a terminal box, a socket distribution, a plug device, a lamp housing, a control apparatus or another electrical operating device. Depending on the requirements, the cable/line insertions may also be provided with an explosion protection.
In a cable/line insertion known in the art, the cable/line insertion is provided with an insertion sleeve to be inserted into the wall opening, a pressing flange which projects substantially radially outwards from same, in places, a clamping part which in particular can be screwed in the direction of the pressing flange onto the insertion sleeve, and a fastening section of the insertion sleeve, which is arranged opposite the clamping part. The fastening section allows the fastening to the corresponding housing wall and has in the known insertion a threading, which may be screwed on a corresponding threading within the wall opening. In this way, the cable/line insertion is fixed in the wall opening of the housing wall. The cables or lines are then threaded through the insertion sleeve and fastened by means of the clamping part in the insertion sleeve or relative to the insertion sleeve, in order to also form a corresponding tension relief, for example.
The already known cable/line insertion has to be fastened in the fastening section or in the wall opening by performing a number of rotations through the corresponding threading. This normally requires a lot of time and a precise positioning and rotation of the insertion sleeve. In particular in case of tight spaces, such an insertion of the cable/line insertion may be difficult to perform.